With a rapid development of telecommunications, there has been an increased interest in developing various multiplexer circuits and packaging. Different designs of a multiplexer housing have been developed to accommodate the multiplexer into an environment of a particular application. Box-type housings for a multiplexer are designed to protect the multiplexer from an outside environment and to improve general performance of the multiplexer. For example, it is known to include one or more partitions to a multiplexer housing to help isolate portions of a multiplexer circuit from each other and/or to minimize interference between signals. One conventional way of partitioning a multiplexer housing is by milling out a cavity in the housing, the cavity being shaped for a specific circuit design. The partitions in this case are made as an integral part of the housing. Another conventional way is to mount the partitions to the housing prior to installation of a circuit board.